The Day's of our Dad's Lives
by lanelane2
Summary: Finally, after years of searching, Humphrey found his parents, well not so much as his parents...more as their corpses. With sadness in his heart and stress filling his mind from all of his pack responsibility, Humphrey is in need of help. But when his help comes through the resurrection of a lost one what will happen? Read and see! (Kind of just testing this idea)
1. Chapter 1

Days of our Dad's Lives

"We found it Humphrey," Winston said, looking at the battered and blood covered cave walls of what used to be a den.

"After so long," Humphrey said examining the same thing. Winston had gotten him up fairly early this morning to walk all the way here, to see the cite of a very tragic event. The blood on the walls looked old and dried from being there for years, and in the corner was two piles of bones.

"The Eastern hunting group stumbled upon this place, reported it to me, I came out here and checked it out and thought it might be them." Winston said grimly.

Humphrey stared at the bones in the corner in silence for a few moments. It was obvious by the way the bones were laid out that they were the bodies of two wolves. One, a young female, the other, a old aged male. Humphrey walked over to the bones and turned to Winston. "Can I have a moment please?"

Winston bowed his head before exiting the den. Humphrey looked at the bones once again, "Hey mom and dad," He said as his eyes welled up. "It's Humphrey… Its good to see you after all this time. Dad, looks like you lost some weight." Humphrey joked, trying to lighten the load on himself, he laughed shortly but the laughter soon turned into sobbing.

Though these tears weren't just for his dead parents, it was a whole load of things that were resting on him. The largest being that he and Kate had just had pups that he didn't know how to father, being pretty much thrown out by his parents at a young age. On top of that, Winston was preparing to retire and he insisted that Humphrey and Kate take his place, now Humphrey knew that it was the males job to make important decisions for the pack and he also knew he was TERRIBLE at making important decisions. He was an omega, after all, and having the honor of Winston wanting him to lead over Garth made Humphrey not want to turn down the offer.

"Dad…if you can hear me, please, please help me!" He pleaded with his father's corpse. He cried for a few moments more before recomposing himself and walking out of the cave into the warm Jasper sun. The Eastern hunt group was in a ring around the entrance, with Winston in the middle.

"Any idea who's responsible for this?" Humphrey asked coldly.

"From what we could gather, it was a big, black grizzly." Said a young wolf stepping forward.

Humphrey sighed, if it had been a group of wolves he could have traced them down and made them pay, but it was to dangerous to track down some grizzly. "Clean up the den, get it ready for another family." Humphrey said trying to show some leadership. He really just wanted to leave the den exactly how it was but knew that the pack was growing, and families were in need of dens.

"What do we do with the your paren…I mean, the, ugh…dearly departed?" asked another wolf from Humphrey's far left.

"Burry them in the cemetery," He said, "No funeral, no need to make the others depressed," He said walking through the group, and down the path that lead back home, brushing past a concerned looking Winston. Winston and the others immediately got to work on the den as soon as Humphrey left.

Humphrey decided to take the long way home, to take some time to think as it were. He stopped by the stream that ran straight down the middle of Jasper, past the little rock formation used for the moonlight howl. He let whatever tears he had left slip from his eyes, why was life so unfair! He didn't even get to know his parents, no, they were taken from him before he could find them. The worst part was that they didn't die of old age, instead they were murdered by some stupid bear! He then looked up the river a little ways and spotted the rock where he and Kate had been standing on when the humans shot them and took them to Idaho.

Humphrey smiled, the last light left in the world, the only family he had left, was Kate and his new pups. Thinking of which, he realized that Kate could probably use help with the pups and so he sprinted home.

When he reached his den, he found Kate laying on the floor, eyes heavy as the pups fed on her. She looked at him and perked up, "Humphrey," She yawned and stretched a little, "Where have you been all day?"

He smiled, she looked absolutely beautiful, even at her worst. "I've been checking out…" Humphrey then quickly decided that Kate didn't need anymore stress than she already had. "A new…berry…stash…thing." He said, not sounding nearly as confident as he had hoped.

Kate gave him a look that said she completely didn't believe him, "Humphrey, where have you really been?"

"I told you, at the berry stash thing!" He said walking over and petting one of his son's, "So, how's is it coming up with name's for them?" He asked trying to change the stash.

Kate's glare hung on him for a moment before finally breaking, "Well, this one I thought we should name Sparky," She said motioning to the far left of the four pups, Humphrey nodded his head in approval, "and this one, Shilo, Cody, and this one I haven't figured out." She said going down the line of pups, with Humphrey agreeing with all the names.

Humphrey tried to think of a name for the pup but the only name that floated about in his head was his fathers, and that's when it hit him, "How about Leo?" He suggested.

"Hey, that's my name!" Said a voice from the mouth of the cave. Humphrey turned and saw a grew wolf leaning in the doorway, munching on fermented berries. Humphrey was just about to get up to shoo away the wolf when a pang hit him and he suddenly realized, the wolfs fur was just like his, he liked ferment berries, and only an omega would slouch or lean. _It can't be true_, he though letting his jaw hang wide open, _he…wait…WHAT!? _

The wolf smiled seeing his reaction, "Oh, come now Humphrey my boy, don't tell me you don't recognize me. I know its been some time but a face like mine is surely unforgettable." The wolf said motioning to his face.

"Humphrey, who is this," Humphrey heard Kate asked obviously confused.

Humphrey turned to his mate, wide eyed, mouth open. After standing there for a minute he finally found his voice, "He's my…my…" the wolf cut him off.

"Daddy, poppa, father, mentor, any of those words work for you Humphrey?"

**Hey guys, just thought i might ping a little idea i came up with a while ago, if you like the idea i'll keep writing, if you don't then I'll stop here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad…how did you..i…I… I saw your corpse," Humphrey stuttered. His father laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's hard to explain boy, but the only thing that matters is that I came back." Humphrey then watched as his father walked by him and towards Kate, who was in just as much shock as Humphrey was. "These must be my grand kids," He said, with happiness evident in his voice. He patted Cody's head. The pup stopped feeding and turned around, not even able to open it's eyes yet. Humphrey watched as his father leveled his head with the pup and rubbed their noses together. Humphrey saw as Kate's expression changed from surprise, to happiness, as did his own.

"So you must be Leo," she said. Leo stood up and looked at her.

"Indeed I am, and you must be the lovely Kate," Leo said.

Kate blushed, "Why yes, but how did you know that?"

"Though I was dead, I certainly was still alive in my son," He said motioning to Humphrey, "I lived through him, meaning that I knew what he was thinking about a majority of the time," He gave Humphrey a mischievous smile, and Humphrey shook his head. The last thing he wanted his dad to know is what he was thinking about!

They stood there in silence for a moment, until finally Humphrey had managed to actually register that his father really was here, "Dad," he walked over and gave Leo a hung, "Its great to have you back," he said. Humphrey knew his dad wasn't much of a hugger, so he kind of awkwardly stood there and let Humphrey hug him.

"It's great to be back son." He said, as they broke hug. "Now if you'l excuse me, I have to go check on your mother."

"Mom's back to!" Humphrey cried with happiness.

"Yup, she didn't get used to having her old body back quite as quickly as I did," He said walking towards the door. Humphrey followed him to until they were both standing outside.

"So why did you come dad," he asked, rather skeptical of his father's true intentions. You see, when Humphrey was little he and his father were very close, but then as Humphrey got older, his father seemed to like him less and less and he couldn't understand why. Then, one day, they brought him here, to Winston. Humphrey hadn't understood the conversation between his father and Winston, all he knew was that in the end, Winston ended up taking Humphrey back to the pack with him.

"I believe you asked for my help," He said, still smiling a smile that seemed plastered onto his face.

"Yeah, but considering how you left me, I'm rather skeptical that that's the reason you came back," He said, giving Leo a glare.

His father sighed, "Humphrey, I know how you must think of me and your mother, with us leaving you with Winston and all. But we did it for you're good, not ours."

"Hah, yeah right, one of the first things you taught me was that a lone wolf has to do what he has to do to survive!"

"That's true, I did tell you that. But that wasn't the reason I left you here, I left you here because there was a shortage of food in our territory. I knew Winston as a close friend and he offered to take you until we found more food," Leo said.

"But why didn't you come back and get me, or come with me and join the pack?"

Leo looked at his son with a face of shame, "Because I was to prideful, I thought, 'hey, we've made it this far without being in a pack, I'm sure we can continue without one.' So we waited and waited for the caribou to return but they didn't, and eventually we found out why," he said as though something haunted him.

"What was is?"

"A big black bear…I tried to kill it, once again because I was to full of myself, and when I found out I couldn't I ran back to the den and led it straight to you're mother and me." Leo looked into the stars, "It was my fault that you're mother died in the first place."

Humphrey stared at his father, shocked once again, and after a few minutes of silence he spoke, "Dad, it's ok, you're both back now and you can start with a clean slate."

His father looked at him admiringly, "You always were one level headed pup…Listen, I know it might not mean much coming from me but I've seen where you've been, followed your whole life that lead you hear, and I cant tell you how proud I am of you." Leo then turned and walked off. As Humphrey watch his father walk away, he almost cried for a third time that day, because it meant the world to him.


End file.
